The Vintage Life
by Lilian Portia
Summary: TimeTravel/MarriageLaw, a bit AU. Challenge to myself to finish a story. Ravenclaw Anna wants too many classes, so she's given a time turner. She goes back to 1978 and falls subject to the Misplaced Time Traveler laws. 1st Draft
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with in any official capacity, Harry Potter-verse. I am making no profit off of this or any other fan fiction, and if you sue me you'd win all of $4. So leave off, please.

**Long A/N**: This story begins with assumed knowledge of Harry Potter, the full series, written by J.K. Rowling. Events have been altered to include another Potter – Anna. This story (except the Epilogue) is written in her point of view. She is Harry's twin sister, a Ravenclaw, created by me in lieu of a female canon character. This is a personal choice, which I do not feel the need to explain, and hope not to be badgered about.

Further, years 5-7 have been altered so that there aren't so many unnecessary deaths of our already unfortunate canon characters. This story will have these altered facts:

Sirius's death -- Sirius's near death, not including the veil

Fred's, Remus', Tonk's deaths -- Were they really necessary?

Remus' and Tonk's relationship -- Never happened

Teddy -- See above

This story was a challenge to myself to _finish something_. Therefore, it is complete, but not very detailed. It will probably remain as is, at least for a while, but it _is_ just the first draft. Thank you very much for any reviews.

A writer's work is never done, even if the work is fan fiction.

**Prologue**

It all began in Grimmauld place, before my eighth year at Hogwarts. Sirius had invited Harry and I to live there after it had been cleaned up a bit, and we'd been there happily ever since. After the war, the Ministry of Magic finally began to shape up. With Kingsley Shacklebolt dubbed the new Minister, we could all rest easier; Sirius, especially, was much more carefree after finally being given a fair trial and set free.

As such, the summer between our so-called seventh year and our _actual_ seventh year, Harry and Sirius were rarely at home. Sometimes I went out with them, or to the Burrow, or to see my best friend, Mandy Brocklehurst. Usually, though, I stayed home and cleaned (thanks to Kreacher's transferal to Hogwarts, it was all up to me), read, and cooked dinner for the three of us.

That first day was one of those days I just wanted to be at home alone. This was partly due to my being a 'homebody,' as Mrs. Weasley said, and partly due to my hormones. I had developed more than familial feelings for our former professor, Remus Lupin. Knowing that he was twenty years my senior, and, though we were friends, he probably saw me as a daughter figure, I had taken to indulging in an afternoon bath and pleasure taking. The man I wanted wouldn't be taking care of me. Meanwhile, his mere presence had me weak in the knees, and not only in the mushy, heart-fluttery way. So I had no choice but to take care of myself or go mad.

Harry and Sirius were on a weekend camping trip with the Weasley men, and, presumably, Remus. I had spent my entire bath imagining sneaking out to the campsite and into Remus' tent.

I found myself lying on my bed, towel spread out underneath me and forgotten, the door open a crack – but what did it matter? I was in Remus' tent now. He blinked at me slowly, then lifted his blanket, offering a place next to him for me. Quietly, I slid in next to him. Then he was kissing me, undressing me, touching me. So close . . .

There was a hitched breathing nearby.

I almost didn't hear him, I was so far gone. I slowly opened my eyes, the way Remus had done in my mind. It was him. Remus Lupin was standing in my doorway with darkened eyes and one hand . . . holding himself. I was so surprised that I brought my own hands to my sides to help me sit up a little.

After a second, he seemed to come to his senses.

"Don't stop," he said softly, and began to right himself, turning.

"Don't go," I said, not thinking clearly, but knowing I wanted him in my bedroom at that moment.

I wanted him in my bed, not just in my bedroom. I put my hand on the right side of the bed and looked at him. He had turned back, trousers still undone, and when he recognized my invitation, he shut the door and lied gingerly beside me.

That day, we watched each other.

Before he left, he asked me if that was something I do every day.

I'd sent him a small smile and said, "Same time, same place."

He'd returned the next day. We'd watched each other again, but he'd put one arm around me. Day after day, he returned, only absent when the full moon intervened, sometimes making up excuses to Harry and Sirius about helping me prepare for my new classes. Every day, we went a little farther, finally kissing, touching. Eventually, we made love, a step I'd never taken before.

Sirius and Harry hadn't asked about those of Remus' visits they'd known about, but the night that we'd gone that final step, they both looked at me a little longer than usual. I was petrified they'd know as soon as they saw me. Harry just shrugged. Sirius, though, cleared his throat, still watching me suspiciously.

"How was your day, Anna?"

"Er – good. Fine. It was – uh-huh."

"Good. Did Remus come see you today?"

"Uh-huh."

"To . . . talk . . . about your classes with you?"

"Uh-huh."

He chuckled, as if he knew. More than that, as if he knew _and_ didn't care.

"Good."

I felt my face heat up; all the while, Harry was watching in confusion.

"Why do you need so much help with your classes? We haven't even started yet," he said.

I wondered why he hadn't asked before. Remus _had_ been helping me, though, giving me advice about classes . . . just not as much as we'd implied.

"I'm having trouble deciding what I want to do after school, so I'm also having trouble deciding which classes to take. I think we've decided I need to get a time turner and just take the classes I want."

"You and Hermione," Harry said, shaking his head in feigned woe.

Sirius chuckled again.

"You and your mother. You'll give her a run for her money."

Harry and I exchanged glances, then stared at Sirius. Our mother – both our parents – had died years before.

"Er . . . you mean I _would have_?"

"Hm? Right. What'd I say?"

"You said I will."

"Oh. Huh. Pass the pie?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

We passed the rest of the night without discussing Sirius' gaffe or Remus' visits to me. In fact, the next week was spent as such, though Remus continued to come to me daily. On the last Sunday, two weeks before I was to return to Hogwarts for my second 'seventh year,' he suggested we pay a visit to Headmistress McGonagall about my schedule. She knew I was having trouble and had been the one to suggest Remus' advice, so I immediately agreed to call on Hogwarts the next afternoon.

I let him do most of the talking and tried to look as innocent as possible. She didn't seem to notice – McGonagall was losing her touch. But Remus was talking to her.

"And so we feel it may be best if she takes each of the classes she is interested in, and continues to research her career options. I could, perhaps, take her on Saturdays to see various workers in different career paths."

Headmistress McGonagall was nodding. I fought the urge to clap happily.

"I see only one problem with it. You both know that the schedule you propose is nearly impossible without a time turner. You should also know that getting a time turner for your use, Miss Potter, particularly this close to start of term, will be even more difficult."

I felt myself sink back into my chair.

"Yes, ma'am."

"So we should have a backup timetable worked out for you in case we are unable to manage it, and that you may use in the meantime. If you'd like, you may return tomorrow to begin your independent Advanced Transfiguration lessons and to begin learning proper protocol for time travel. Even going back a few minutes can be extremely dangerous if one is not using the utmost precaution."

I grinned. Could she really be offering me this?

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks so much, ma'am."

She smiled.

"Your parents . . . They would be very proud of you, Miss Potter."

When we got back to Grimmauld Place, Harry and Sirius were gone. A note they'd left explained that Mrs. Weasley had invited us all to the Burrow for dinner, including Remus and me, provided we arrived home in time.

"Are you hungry?" Remus asked me, his eyes already darkening.

"Not particularly."

The next day, the new Headmistress began teaching me, as promised, but I was able to continue my stay at Grimmauld Place.

That week, I had already told Remus I wouldn't be able to see him. I could already feel my monthly coming on – I always got headaches, and dizziness, and nausea. It was even worse than usual this time.

He continued to visit anyway. He took better care of me than Sirius or Harry would have, so I certainly wouldn't complain. Instead, I told him about my lessons with McGonagall, and the time turner we'd been able to miraculously procure from a winking Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He warned me again to be careful with it.

"Remus, really. I'm an adult. And McGonagall's been spouting warnings at me since her little speech on Monday – even during Transfiguration lessons! She'll just randomly spout things like, 'Rule number seven: Tell no one what kind of dessert will pop up at dinner time – or you'll die a horrible death'. She's starting to sound as bad as Trelawney!"

Remus actually had the nerve to laugh at me. I pouted.

"She's just worried about you, Charlie."

"_What_ did you call me?"

He balked.

"Anna. I meant Anna, you know that. I'm sorry, you just sounded so much like a girl I knew in school named Charlie. She was very studious, but she hated McGonagall's constant repetitive lecturing."

I nodded slowly, but I wasn't sure what to think. Was this 'Charlie' the whole reason he'd been seeing me? Was it just that I looked like a girl he'd been in love with in the past?

Remus sighed and kissed my forehead.

"You should get some sleep, Anna. And . . ." He stepped out into the hall briefly. When he came back in, he laid a thin, wrapped package on my bedside table. "For this year. I'll see you tomorrow, Anna."

He kissed me lightly on the lips, and then left the room, shutting the door behind himself.

When I opened the package, I forgave him for calling me the wrong name. It was a leather-bound journal he must have seen me admiring at Flourish and Blotts. It could be engraved, but he hadn't had it done; I wondered at that, but hugged the present to myself with pleasure anyway. I couldn't even resist writing the first entry. So much had happened over the last month, so much that I couldn't talk to anyone else about, I wrote five pages just that day.

The next day was the day my monthly was supposed to start, but I knew McGonagall would not take that for an excuse. So I dragged myself out of bed and took a long, hot bath, then got dressed and ready for a strenuous day. I almost forgot to grab that damn time turner.

When I made it to Hogwarts, I couldn't even find Professor McGonagall. I wandered the corridors for a while, fiddling with my necklace. Then the world started to spin. At first, I thought it was my dizziness, but then I realized – I wasn't wearing a necklace. I'd been turning the time turner.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

During my trip back to whenever, I could do nothing but swear. McGonagall had been right to worry so much about me with that blasted device. Less than a week, and I'd already screwed up.

I just didn't know how badly; I started to understand when I saw Hagrid. He was walking down the corridor, whistling.

Relieved, I waved at him.

"Hi Hagrid. How are you?"

"Fine, little'n. Thanks. And how are you . . . er, sorry, can't remember your name. Bit early for school, aren't ya?"

I stared at him. He couldn't remember my name?

"Hagrid, don't be ridiculous. You know me!"

He shrugged, his big face turning red, and I realized that he truly didn't recognize me. I looked at my watch. It was one o'clock in the afternoon – the same it had been before. Had I gone back a day? Or even more?

"Er – Hagrid, do you know where Professor McGonagall is?"

"She's probably in her office. Er, is she expecting you?"

As if he didn't trust me. _Me_!

"Of course." I headed for her office before he could say more, but I called back over my shoulder, "Later, Hagrid!"

Since she was Headmistress, she'd moved into the big office guarded by the stone gargoyle. I gave him the password, hoping I wouldn't be interrupting anything.

The problem was, the gargoyle didn't even budge. Had I gone back so long she hadn't changed her password yet? Sighing, I sat down to wait. I'd only been waiting for about ten minutes before I heard a sound that made my heart stop.

"Good afternoon, young lady. May I help you?"

It _couldn't_ have been. But I looked up, and it was.

"Professor . . . _Dumbledore_?"

He chuckled.

"I'm not sure why you look so shocked, my dear. You are sitting outside my office, after all."

"But . . . But you're . . ."

If I was the fainting kind, I'd have done so right about then. I wasn't, though, so I just gaped at the man I knew to have been dead for over a year.

"Why don't you come to my office, Miss . . .?"

My eyebrows raised. _He_ didn't recognize me either?

"You know me, Professor. Anna Potter?" I hated to, but I was desperate, so I added, "Harry's sister?"

"I'm sorry, dear, I can't seem to recall either of you."

"_Oh_ . . . You're joking. You must be joking. Like you wouldn't remember us."

He said nothing, but ushered me into his office. I sat down, accepted a lemon sherbet, and found myself fiddling with my necklace again. I dropped it quickly.

"Damn it!" I tore it off my neck and slammed it onto his desk. "You should take this, Professor. I'm so ruddy useless!"

He looked at it for a moment, and then watched me carefully.

"Miss . . . Potter, was it?"

I nodded.

"Were you, by any chance, looking for Professor McGonagall here?"

"Er . . . yes. How did you know? Wait - I forgot you know all."

He chuckled.

"Ah, my dear, I simply ran into Hagrid on my way here. He . . . mentioned you. Now, might you humor an old man with a few questions?"

"Of course, Professor. Anything."

He smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Potter. Which brings me to my first question. Are you by any chance related to a _James_ Potter?"

My eyebrows raised again.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I see." He started pulling paperwork from his drawers, along with an extra quill. "And Miss Potter, what is your birth date?"

"July 31, 1980," I said slowly.

"Oh dear. That's just what I was afraid of. Are you familiar with the laws of the Ministry concerning . . . misplaced time travelers?"

I swallowed. It couldn't be that bad.

"Professor . . . what year is it?"

"Miss Potter, it is the year 1978."

It was that bad.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Headmaster Dumbledore helped me fill out the required paperwork to alert the ministry and gain a new identity. When he asked me what I'd like my new name to be, though, I faltered. We chose James as my surname, a sort of nod to my father.

But I'd never been one of those girls to imagine what I'd prefer my first name to be, and I just couldn't think of a first name I'd like to use for, potentially, the rest of my life. Or at least for the next twenty years or so, when I'd be able to see my family and friends again.

I finally sighed.

"What do you think, Professor?"

"Well . . . I've always fancied the name Charlotte, myself."

"Charlotte. Charlotte James." I gasped. "Charlie! Professor Dumbledore, is there another girl named Charlie?"

He looked thoughtful.

"No, Miss P- er, _James_. I don't believe there are any other girls named Charlie. Or Charlotte, for that matter, not at the moment."

He hadn't called me another girl's name after all! Charlie was me the whole time! I couldn't help but laugh.

"Charlotte will be wonderful. Charlotte . . . Anne?"

He nodded.

"That sounds lovely."

When we'd finished and sent in the paperwork, he called for a house elf named Renny and had her bring us some delicious Hogwarts dinner. I envied the professors the option to eat like that all year round.

Unfortunately, as soon as we'd eaten it was time for another serious chat.

"Miss Potter, I've already told you what year it is."

"Right. 1978. And it's James now."

He smiled.

"Thank you, Miss James. You're quite right. I must tell you, however, that I am . . . concerned with how you will deal with your classmates. I'm not sure you realize _who_ they will be."

"My classmates? Oh. Well, I guess I would know - _Oh. Merlin's balls_. I'm going to be in school with my parents, aren't I? And Remus? And Sirius? And - and Snape?"

He nodded solemnly.

"That means I can - But I can't, can I? I just have to sit back and watch people die. And let Voldemort do what he's going to do, even though I know how to stop him."

"I'm sorry, Miss Potter. I am so very sorry."

I nodded, because I couldn't speak.

"Renny will show you which bed will be yours in the Ravenclaw dormitories." I nodded and was almost out the door when he said, "Miss James? I am here for you any time you feel the need to talk."

What he didn't add was '_because you mustn't talk to anyone else about it_.' Not even my parents who died before I could get to know them.

I sighed and went on to my room.

As part of the Ministry's policies regarding misplaced time travelers, I was able to receive a scholarship for my last year of school, which was great fun explaining, since I had already been through seven years of schooling at Hogwarts. I was also able to receive financial support for things like school uniforms and supplies, a meager allowance throughout the school year, and even housing help for after school - until I got a job, of course.

Luckily, I still had my bag, with some supplies and money, and the journal Remus had given me. For this year, he'd said. He'd known. They'd all known. And they'd given me a time turner anyway.

With the gold the Ministry sent me the next day, I went shopping at Diagon Alley. It apparently hadn't changed much from 1978 to 1998. I tried, quite successfully, to blend in and get through the day without so much as seeing anyone I recognized. I managed not only to buy my supplies and order my school uniforms, but also to slip out to muggle London and begin a new - er, sort of - wardrobe.

During the next week I nearly forgot what year I was in. It was almost like a vacation. But nearly and almost weren't enough when the other students arrived. It was torture, ducking down, hoping not to see anyone I recognized, or to be seen. Fortunately, Ravenclaws could be oblivious even to their own, and since Dumbledore didn't make an announcement about the 'new student' (thank God), I didn't have to duck any questions until I got back to the dorm room.

There were four other girls in my dorm room. One of the girls reminded me of Mandy. (I tried not to speculate whether it was her mother, but I was pretty sure it was.) She had long, curly blonde hair, and smiled at me curiously when she came in. The other three girls followed closely behind, giggling.

"I'm Claire," said the first girl. "Did you transfer?"

"Er - yes. I'm Charlie James."

"_Charlie_?" asked one of the other girls, and they fell into giggles again.

"Don't mind them, Charlie. That's Dominique, Elizabeth, and Mary," she said, pointing.

Dominique was the girl who'd spoken, and seemed to be their leader. She had beautiful brown hair cut to fan out from her face, something I vaguely recognized as a 'Farrah,' after the American actress.

Elizabeth had blonde hair, but it was straight, and dirty-blonde, unlike Claire's near-white blonde. Elizabeth's hair was cut in a bob at her chin, and parted right down the middle.

Mary had red hair. It wasn't Weasley red, nor was it strawberry blonde. It was a deep, vibrant red that made her fair skin seem like ivory. Mary had wavy hair, kept long, but it was also parted down the middle.

Blending in was well and good, but _no way_ was I taking hair tips from these people.

"Nice to meet you," I said, because it was the polite thing to say. "It's been a long day, though," because it had, "so I think I'm going to turn in now."

The other girls shrugged and said goodnight, and I crawled into bed, shut the curtains, and grabbed my journal from underneath my pillow. I'd have to take it to Dumbledore and have some charms put on them for security. Of course, Remus had probably already done so, but after the idiot I'd been, I didn't want to take my chances.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Things went along well for a while. I was Charlie James, invisible Ravenclaw, except to my journal, and in my dreams. And, of course, I couldn't be blind to those I knew forever. They just begged for attention, that lot, aside from poor Snape, who my father and Sirius insisted on shoving into the spotlight. That was the hardest - holding my tongue while they tormented him. Of course, he was certainly not without fault. Once, when he almost let out Remus' secret, I almost hexed him myself. When the full moon came on, too, I was up all night, staring out the window and listening to them running around in animal form.

The other bad thing was what I affectionately thought of as 'time turner lag.' I was constantly tired, dizzy, and, worst of all, nauseous. I finally approached Dumbledore in his office.

"Ah, Miss James. Lemon sherbet?"

I accepted, hoping it would appease my stomach, if only briefly. It did.

"Thanks. Er, Professor, I have a question about . . . my problem."

He sat up a little straighter, but nodded at me to continue.

"Well, you see, I've been feeling quite ill since I arrived, and I was wondering if it may be a result of . . . that."

"Yes, Miss James, it may be. It does concern me that it has lasted so long, however. Why don't you get a potion for nausea from Madame Pomfrey for now. I'll explain the situation to her and see if we can decipher the exact cause."

"Thank you, Professor."

I did as he said, ever grateful for the repose, and went back to my dorm to lie down and write in my journal. Unfortunately, I hadn't factored in my four roommates. They hadn't been nosy so far, and for the most part had been quite friendly. But when I walked into my dorm that night, they were waiting for me, looking like hungry dogs.

I hoped if I ignored their curious faces, they'd leave me alone. No good could come out of it. They didn't speak until I had gotten seated on my bed. Then they all exchanged glances and allowed Dominique to speak first.

"So is that why you transferred? And don't talk to anyone?"

"Everyone's going to find out, you know," said Mary.

"Eventually," added Elizabeth.

"_What_ are you talking about?"

"Well . . ." began Claire. "You're pregnant, aren't you? The dizziness, the vomiting . . . and have you even had a monthly since you got here? It's been over a month."

My mouth dropped open. My first instinct was to say that it was impossible - but was it? I had been so flustered by all of the changes that I hadn't realized I'd missed my period. In fact, the day I'd arrived, I'd been supposed to start and hadn't.

But Remus and I had . . . not used contraception. Not once. _What_ the hell were we thinking?

The girls must have seen the realization on my face, because Claire moved to my bed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh dear. You didn't know."

Dominique snorted.

"Idiot."

"Oh, shut up, Nik," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, leave off. The poor girl's frazzled," Mary added.

I gazed at them in wonder. It was the first time I'd seen them stand up to Dominique, and it was in _my_ defense.

Claire pursed her lips at me, just the way Mandy used to.

"We'd better get you to Madame Pomfrey right away."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

The mediwitch sighed when she saw us.

"Miss James, did you not _just_ leave?"

"Er . . ."

Dumbledore walked in then, saving me from having to think of what to say. He glanced at all of us and then cleared his throat.

"Poppy, if Miss James and I could have a word with you?"

She nodded, trying not to look annoyed, and my dorm mates reluctantly left us.

We went into the office, for extra privacy, and Dumbledore explained my situation. At least, what he knew of it.

"But I believe there is something more, Miss James?"

"Er . . . Just . . . I think I may be . . . pregnant . . ."

I think I shocked both of them with that one - and shocking Professor Dumbledore is practically impossible.

"Miss James," he said after a few moment's' pause. "If you are pregnant, is the father . . . _here_?"

"Er . . ."

"You got pregnant, and _then_ traveled back in time twenty years?" Madame Pomfrey shrieked.

I'd known she could be shrill, but this was just ear-drum shattering.

"Er . . . Possibly."

There was another silence and Professor Dumbledore finally sighed.

"Poppy, I believe the first thing is to examine her. After that, we'll decide what we need to do. I will be in my office."

I'd seen Professor Dumbledore angry, but never had I seen him so angry with me. Madame Pomfrey was angry, too, but once she began working, she seemed to calm down.

I couldn't, though.

When she released me to go see Dumbledore, I was nauseous again.

I was pregnant. With Remus Lupin's child. And I was stuck in 1978 alone.

It couldn't possibly get worse.

"Tomorrow night you will meet the Order of the Phoenix. And we will begin your wedding plans."

I was wrong.

"_What_? Why do I have to get _married_?"

He sighed.

"Miss James, because of your . . . special situation, the Ministry requires your marriage as soon as possible. Because of your true identity, I feel that it would be wise to take care of this ourselves - before the Ministry steps in."

It was my turn to sigh. Why did he always have to be right?

"Professor . . . I barely know anyone but my roommates. Who on earth will I _marry_?"

He frowned.

"You will marry someone from the Order."

"Okay . . ."

"Miss James . . . I feel it necessary in this case to ask of any known relations, and . . . relations of the baby."

"Er . . . My only relatives here are my parents, I guess. And my mum's muggle family."

"And the baby?"

"Er . . ." I shifted in my seat. "As far as I know, just the father, and his parents . . ."

"I see. And the father is how old just now?"

I felt my face heat up as I shifted in my seat again.

"He's, er . . . seventeen."

I'd managed to shock Dumbledore into silence - twice in one day! He finally coughed, popped a lemon sherbet into his mouth, and began a note on a scrap of parchment.

"He's here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes . . ."

"Oh dear . . . Miss James, was this . . . conception . . ."

I don't know if I'd ever seen him quite so uncomfortable and inarticulate.

"Are you trying to ask if I was raped?"

He gave me a small smile, finally.

"That is the real question, yes."

"Then no, I was most certainly not raped."

"Good. Then who is the lucky man, Miss James?"

I bit my lip, staring at the floor. Did I really want to burden anyone with that information?

"If he's someone in the Order, or who will be . . . Are you going to ask him to marry me?"

He blinked at me, weighing his wording.

"That would seem to be the preferable option."

"I can't do that to him, Professor. He's . . . He's got enough on his plate without asking him to bear my burden as well."

"That is thoughtful of you, Miss James. However, we must do this somehow. Perhaps I will explain your situation, and ask those willing to speak to you. Would you be opposed to that arrangement?"

"I suppose . . . that way would be all right."

"Fine, then. Come back tomorrow night at eight o'clock sharp."

I nodded and stood to leave.

"And Miss James?"

I turned. Why did he always do that?

"Take care of yourself."

"Thanks Professor. Good night."

When I got back to the dorm, the other girls were waiting for me again.

"Is it true?"

"Whose is it?"

"Are you going to stay in school?"

Elizabeth, Mary, and Claire all had questions for me, but Dominique was strangely silent.

I sighed and crawled up onto my bed before speaking.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. I suppose I'll stay in school, as I'm not due until June. And the father . . . Well, I don't want to talk about him. Can we please go to bed now?"

My gloom seemed to settle over them and they nodded and climbed into their own beds. I wrote in my journal until after they seemed to have fallen asleep. Then I crept to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and took a nice, hot, bubble bath.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

I could barely sleep that night, only finally passed out from exhaustion. I spent the morning in such a haze that McGonagall, looking grim, finally sent me to my room to rest for the remainder of the day.

Rest. Right.

The best I could do was to take another bath and try to look nice for the meeting that night. I was so nervous, I almost didn't go down to dinner. Of course, then I thought of how Remus would have admonished me for it. And then I thought of his favorite chicken that was likely on a table downstairs, just waiting for me to come and eat it . . .

I was one of the first people to the Great Hall, but I found myself lingering after many had left. Even the curious stares of my dorm mates were more welcome than the meeting I was expected to attend. But I had no choice, really. So at 7:50, I sighed and made my way to the Headmaster's office.

He welcomed me and had me sit in a chair next to him, facing the other several empty chairs. It made me feel like a six year-old whose father had been forced to bring her to a business meeting. I found myself trying to shrink down into my seat.

Then the Order began to arrive. First, Professor McGonagall, then Mad-Eye Moody, who had two regular eyes, a straight nose, and no limp. I had to fight not to stare at him. Kingsley Shacklebolt came in then, and a handful of others I didn't recognize. Then _they_ came in.

My mother, Lily (who'd finally agreed to seeing my father, James), came in first, immediately followed by Dad. Then Peter, and Sirius and Remus entered, Remus looking especially weary. It hadn't even been a week since the full moon, and now he was being made to endure an Order meeting.

I frowned, wishing I could run my hands through that sandy-blonde hair, and scratch the back of his neck the way he loved. Instead, I stared at the floor, trying unsuccessfully not to swing my legs back and forth.

When everyone was seated, Headmaster Dumbledore straightened and cleared his throat. The few whispers around the room stopped immediately, and everyone's eyes went to either Dumbledore or me.

I'd tried so hard not to call attention to myself, and not to run into these people. It was not only heartbreaking, but also it was dangerous. But who was I to say no to Dumbledore?

"Thank you all for coming to a meeting on such short notice. Now . . . Are you all familiar with the laws about misplaced time travelers?"

He seemed to be speaking mostly to the other students in the room, and my mother (of course) took charge.

"Yes, sir. We learnt about it in Professor Binns' class. Well, some of us did," she added, looking pointedly at Sirius and Peter. (The latter of whom was sitting _far_ too close to me for my comfort.)

Dumbledore smiled grimly.

"Good. Now, part of those laws concern a very rare circumstance. This is when a witch has become with child before traveling into the past. The Ministry requires such women to marry a wizard from the new time she has found herself in. This serves to provide a family environment for the child, it serves to help silence rumors about the child's parentage, and it also helps to ease the financial burden on the Ministry."

"What's going on, Headmaster?" asked my father, more serious than I'd ever seen him.

Dumbledore ignored the question, as Dumbledore sometimes did.

"The problem with this can be that . . . sometimes these witches . . . isolate themselves. Sometimes they hold information which could be very helpful to those who could make life rather . . . uncomfortable for many of us. Sometimes they are eighteen year-old students."

Dumbledore and, in turn, everyone else turned to look at me.

"This is Charlotte James. She needs our help."

Sirius leaned forward, staring at me with curiosity. I felt my face heat up and knew I was dark red.

"So you're from the future?"

I nodded, trying to keep staring at the floor, but he just kept staring at me.

"She's a time traveler, Sirius, not an alien," said Lily.

"Quite right, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said. "There will be no more said until we've taken care of this . . . situation. If any of you are willing," (He made sure to look at the young _and_ older men.) "I suggest you either speak up, or talk to Miss James or me."

A long pause followed. Then Kingsley Shacklebolt, who looked only a few years older than us, cleared his throat.

"Sir, you know I would do anything for the Order, and a beautiful woman in need."

"I second that," said Moody.

"Me too," Sirius said.

Peter was next, making me bite back a groan.

"So would I, sir," James said.

"No!"

Oops.

"What? What's wrong with me?" he asked me defensively.

I could only look at him with wide eyes, shaking my head. An odd tension filled the room.

Sirius was still staring at me.

"You . . . have _really_ green eyes . . . Like . . . Evans . . ."

"What's your name?" James said quietly, and suspiciously.

I looked to Dumbledore, and he nodded his permission.

"Er . . . My name is Anna Potter."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

The silence was loud, and lasted an entire ten seconds.

"You're . . . you're our daughter, aren't you?"

I nodded to James, my eyes filling with tears.

"And . . . you're pregnant?"

I nodded again, and couldn't hold back a sob. My mother was immediately at my side, hugging me to her.

"Who did this to you? I'll kill him!"

"Yeah!" Sirius cried, standing with James. Then he leaned closer to me and whispered, "It wasn't me, was it?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, of course it wasn't you, Sirius. You're our godfather for Heaven's sake!"

He let out a whoop, but then they all looked at me questioningly again.

"Our? Did you say 'our'?"

"That is quite enough. You know very well she must hold her tongue - Don't tempt the poor girl."

It was the first thing McGonagall had said that meeting, and I did greatly appreciate it. But then there was an awkward silence as everyone recalled the marriage problem.

"Professor Dumbledore? If I don't marry a student . . . Will I have to leave school?"

He frowned.

"We'll discuss that if it happens, Miss James. It may be the best option."

I sighed, but nodded.

"What if I married her?" asked Sirius.

"Well then, I suppose you would both stay here in the castle. You would have your own quarters, of course."

He was really thinking about it. Sirius, confirmed bachelor, was seriously considering marrying me - at seventeen.

"The decision does not need to be made tonight. Thank you for coming. We will meet again tomorrow night at eight o'clock. I'm sure I don't need to remind you all that Charlotte's true identity is to remain absolutely confidential. Good night."

It was rather abrupt, but it was finally the end. I stood up to leave with everyone else, but the Headmaster asked me to remain behind.

"You have several options, Miss James. Do you have any preferences yet?"

I gritted my teeth, thinking.

"No . . . Wait. Not Peter. I will not marry that horrid little _rat_."

His eyebrows raised.

"Very well. Alastor, Kingsley, Sirius, and Remus have all offered-"

"No. Not Remus," I said quietly, biting my lip and fighting back tears.

Before he could say more, someone knocked. With a small smile I could not fathom, he called for the visitor to enter.

To my surprise, it was Remus. He looked nervous.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin. Please, have a seat."

Remus did so, fidgeting a bit.

"Sir, I just . . . I thought Charlie - Anna - should know . . . why I didn't volunteer."

"I know. I mean . . . It's because of your . . . 'furry, little problem,' right?"

It was one of the few times I'd ever seen Remus Lupin blush.

"Er . . ."

He looked surprised that I knew about it.

"I'm James' daughter, remember?"

"Right. So . . . you understand . . .?"

"Yes, I understand."

That would have been much more convincing if my voice hadn't cracked, and if I hadn't broken into sobs.

"Oh dear," said Dumbledore quietly. "Mr. Lupin, I'm sure Miss James understands. She knows the magnitude of responsibility that an arranged marriage would bring on, particularly for you."

Remus nodded and awkwardly stood to go. He whispered an apology to me before leaving.

Then Dumbledore - _Dumbledore_ - hugged me.

"I'm so sorry."

I could only nod while I tried to regain control of myself.

"I'm sorry, professor. Is it all right if I think about it a bit more? Until tomorrow night?"

"Of course. Take tomorrow off so you can weigh your options."

"Okay. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

When I left, still sniffing, I saw that I had company again. Sirius was standing in the corridor, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He was more handsome than ever - young, aristocratic, as yet unconsumed by twelve years in Azkaban.

He smiled when he saw me, though he still looked serious.

"I was hoping I could walk you to your tower," he said, offering me an arm.

I accepted, unable to resist smiling up at him.

"Oh, Sirius . . . Always taking care of me."

"I would, you know. I'd always take care of you."

I sighed.

"I know you would, Sirius. It's just . . . It's a lot to ask anyone."

"Aw, marrying me wouldn't be _that_ horrible, would it?"

"No," I said, giggling. "Marrying me. Especially with . . ." I trailed off, one hand on my stomach.

Then his hand covered mine.

"Now is when you really need someone to take care of you."

I smiled at him and started walking. When we were about halfway to Ravenclaw tower, I decided I had to take the opportunity to ask him more.

"Sirius . . . if we did this . . . it would be a binding, wizarding marriage. You'd be stuck with me - and _only_ me - forever. Would you _really_ be okay with that?"

He grinned.

"Guaranteed a beautiful, faithful wife, whose dad already likes me? I think I could cope with that."

I laughed, but said, "_Really_, Sirius. And . . ."

How could I say it? I couldn't tell him he'd end up in Azkaban, but didn't he deserve to know _something_ of our potential future?

"Sirius, I won't be able to be around . . . myself. I'll have to stay sort of . . . hidden . . . for years."

"Listen. I will do anything it takes to protect you, okay? I'm not as dumb as I look - I know it'll be hard."

"Please don't be angry with me, Sirius. I know you're not dumb. You're intelligent, and funny, and handsome, and everything a girl could ask for. That's why I hate to ask this of you - you could have anyone you wanted, and instead, you'd be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

He chuckled.

"_Stuck_ with you. I'll be all right. Of course, if you'd rather marry Moody, be my guest," he said with a wink.

I laughed.

"We'll see, Sirius. I'll talk to whoever I'd prefer tomorrow. But, I will warn you, I'm very tempted to accept."

We'd reached the entrance. I turned and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Sirius. Take some time and think about it. I'd understand if you changed your mind."

He nodded.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sirius."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

Even Claire didn't ask questions when I didn't go downstairs for breakfast the next morning. She did, though, return to our room before Potions. She handed me an apple and a few pieces of toast wrapped in a napkin.

"I just . . . I thought you might get hungry."

"Thank you, Claire. That was really thoughtful of you."

She smiled and nodded.

"I'd better go. Erm, do you want me to collect your homework for you?"

"Yeah, please. Thanks, Claire."

She left then, and I spent the morning thinking. The best thing to do, really, would be to marry Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was handsome and willing, and he was, most importantly, outside of the circle of the Marauders. But Sirius was so sincere, and I knew that we could make a marriage work . . . Even if we didn't love each other. Then again, Sirius deserved more than that. I hadn't been exaggerating when I'd said he could have any girl he wanted. Even in 1998, at 38, he was as handsome and charismatic as he had ever been.

When I looked at my watch again, I saw that lunch had already begun. Sighing, I put on a pair of jeans and a green blouse (with _bell sleeves_, of all things!), and went downstairs to eat. I was able to get through lunch without interruption, but I could feel the eyes of five Gryffindors watching me. I ignored them until I left, when I sent a small wave their way.

That afternoon I sat in the common room by the fire, trying to focus on making a decision instead of wishing I could marry Remus Lupin and live happily ever after. I wasn't very successful. The worst was when I thought about how much of an idiot I'd been. It was no good to fret over it, but I couldn't help it.

I was in tears when I went into the Great Hall for dinner. I should have known better, particularly after lunch, but I was so used to being invisible that I hadn't thought about it.

Sirius was at my side before I could even sit down. He took a seat next to me and the whispers began. He didn't seem to notice, though.

"Are you okay, love?"

I nodded, searching for my voice.

"Yeah, thanks Sirius. Just beating myself up."

"For what?"

I blinked at him.

"Really? These last two months I've been more stupid than I could believe _anyone_ to be. My life is shit. And on top of that, I'm about to make someone else's life shit too!"

He pulled me into a tight hug, right there in the Great Hall. Then he whispered into my ear.

"You won't make _my_ life shit."

I pulled back a little so I could look him in the eyes.

"Sirius-"

"No. I've thought a lot about this. I was up all night thinking about it. I'm sure."

"What about . . . I mean . . . How are my - er . . . James and Lily?"

He smiled.

"They're not exactly ecstatic, but they . . . agree that this is the best thing for you."

"Really?"

"Well . . . Lily was pulling for Kingsley Shacklebolt, but we outvoted her."

I laughed.

"Thank you, Sirius. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

We ate dinner together then, until a roll hit Sirius right in the head. We turned to look at the Gryffindor table. It had been James.

"It's time to go," he said.

I looked at my watch and sighed. Sirius took my hand.

"None of that, love. Ready?"

"I suppose so."

We all walked up to Dumbledore's office, Sirius keeping hold of my hand. The Headmaster was looking fairly stern, as I guiltily remembered he had been since my arrival. We assumed the seats we'd had the night before - except Sirius, who stood behind me, hands on my shoulders. I put one hand over one of his, drawing in his reassurance.

When everyone was assembled, and Dumbledore began to speak, I smelled something delicious. It smelled _so_ delicious that I interrupted him.

"What is that smell?"

They all looked at me questioningly.

"Don't you smell that? Mmm . . ."

I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent. It smelled familiar, but I had no idea why. Just then I didn't care.

I stood, following the scent with eyes shut so I could focus on it. Finally, I seemed to find the source and opened my eyes - only to gasp and then turn away in horror.

I'd been smelling blood. Peter had a nosebleed.

My breathing became labored as I tried to pull myself together. It wasn't working very well, because Peter still smelled like food.

Sirius came over to me, but I jerked away from him, my mind whirling.

"Holy _fuck_. Buggering, wanker, son of a-"

"Miss James!" McGonagall cried.

I barely heard her, but stopped swearing. Out loud.

Finally, I wailed, "I'm _so bloody stupid_!"

"When you are _quite_ finished, Miss James?"

"Right. I'm sorry, Headmaster. I . . . I've only just realized . . . The baby might . . . possibly . . . have lycanthropy."

"_What_?"

"That makes things a little easier, then, doesn't it?" asked Remus.

"What?" I asked, turning to stare at him. "What do you mean, _easier_?"

"Well . . . Most people who find out their baby has lycanthropy decide to abort it."

That cleared my head pretty quickly.

"Don't say that. I could _never_ do that."

"I'm sorry, I just . . ."

"Miss James," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Lupin _does_ bring up-"

"No! _No_! I am not doing that - I don't care if it's a werewolf!"

"If it _is_ a werewolf, it would be the kind thing to do!"

We all gaped at Remus. He sighed.

"It would be better than growing up to be a monster."

"_Remus John Lupin_! You are _not_ a monster, and neither is our child! I mean . . ."

Oops.

"O-_our_ child?" he asked, his amber eyes wide.

"Damn it . . ."

"Is . . . is it really mine?"

I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes narrowed.

"Sorry that you're having my baby? Or that it's going to be a monster, like me?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I turned to Dumbledore.

"This is why I didn't want to ask him."

Remus let out a mirthless laugh that sent a chill down my back.

"Right. You can sleep with the werewolf, but why would anyone want to marry it?"

I glared at him. It was probably the first time I'd ever been really angry at him.

"For your information, Remus Lupin, I've _dreamed_ about marrying you for _ages_ now. But I didn't want to ask you because I know you're having a rough time. You wouldn't understand me loving you, and you couldn't love me back. Instead, you'd grow to resent me - and our baby.

"If I'm going to be in a loveless marriage, I'd prefer it to be one of mutual . . . not . . . love . . . Er, one with someone I can be friends with, that I could grow to love. And that . . . maybe," I said, looking at Sirius, "could grow to love me too."

I looked around at everyone staring at me. I shouldn't have been there. I wasn't meant to be there, and none of these men either were meant to marry me or should have to. It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Then I ran out, all the way to Ravenclaw tower.

It was the first truly clear thought process I'd had since I'd arrived twenty years in the past as I packed my things.

I'd just disappear. Then their lives could go back to normal - or, at least, to some semblance of normal.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

Before I left the room, I wrote a quick note, addressing it to Sirius.

_I can't tell you how sorry I am, to everyone. If I had known how much trouble I would cause, I'd have left much sooner._

_I intend to return to the muggle world. Perhaps, one day, we will be able to see each other again._

_Give my love to my parents, and Remus._

_Love always,_

_Anna_

I sealed it and left it on my bed for one of my roommates (all of whom were thankfully elsewhere) to find, and then charmed my trunk to make it lighter. Then I shrunk it, put it into my schoolbag, and then headed (as nonchalantly as possible) out onto the grounds.

It wasn't near time for the full moon, so I took the passage from the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack, just waiting on someone to stop me. They didn't.

The Shrieking Shack looked much the same as it had before. I'd almost expected there to be some proof of parties or other teenage boy get-togethers, but there was nothing like that. There was only a pallet in the corner, perfect for man or wolf to sleep on, and, in the open closet, a few outfits I knew had to belong to Remus.

I sighed and, hesitating for only a moment, lied down on the pallet. It was definitely bedtime.

I fell asleep with the scent of Remus in my nose, and woke up to it again. It was so soothing, even after our row, that I was unable to resist nicking one of the blankets. I stowed it away in my bag, reminding myself to get him a new one.

I did that first, spending far too much of my small savings than I should have. I took the new blanket to the Shrieking Shack and arranged it on top of the others. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice. And if they did, so what?

I smiled as an irrational sense of relief washed over me. Then I apparated to Diagon Alley.

I got a small breakfast first, and sat down to think out my plan. I'd sell my uniforms and textbooks. I'd keep my wand, of course. Just because I was going out into the muggle world didn't mean I had to be defenseless. It would make it easier to track me, but chances were that the Ministry wouldn't realize what had happened for a while. And if the Order wanted to find me so badly, then they could.

After I'd sold what I could, I'd exchange my wizarding money for muggle and be off to my new life. I'd save up for things for the baby after I got a job - I wasn't even showing yet, after all. The problem was, where could I find a job?

I shrugged and left for Flourish & Blotts. I'd find something.

And I did. It took three days of searching (and three nights spending almost all of the rest of my money to stay in a youth hostel), but I found myself a job at a small antiques shop. The couple who owned it was getting on in years, and had finally decided they needed an employee to help out.

They didn't seem to mind my lack of references and certifications, happy with my assertions that I had handled money in a shop before, and that I could work any time they needed me to. Of course, it helped that I was the only person to ask about the job in the month they'd been advertising it.

I asked them if they knew anyone who was renting a room or, preferably, a flat. They directed me to a neighbor called Mrs. O'Connor. She was an elderly widow who they said would be happy to have a boarder - if said boarder would keep her company, cook, clean, and do her shopping.

I thanked them, promised to return the next morning, and walked to Mrs. O'Connor's.

She answered my knock with a feeble, "Who is it?"

"Charlotte James, ma'am," I called. "The Addisons sent me."

"Come in."

I did, and saw her sitting in a chair near a window. The television was on, but she didn't seem to be paying much attention to it.

She sent me a weak smile.

"Hello ma'am. Er, the Addisons sent me. They said you may be willing to let a room to me."

"Did they? How do you know Grace and Thomas?"

"They've just hired me, ma'am, to help out at their shop."

She nodded solemnly and looked out the window again. I almost thought she had forgotten about me, but she finally spoke again.

"I'll expect you to keep up with the cleaning and the shopping."

"Of course, ma'am. I'm a fair cook, as well."

"Good," she said, smiling. "You'll have the upstairs to yourself, because I can't manage the stairs anymore."

"All right. Thank you, ma'am."

"Enough of that, dear. You'll be living here; you can call me Bridget."

"Thank you, er, Bridget."

She smiled, nodded, and seemed to return to her own world as she stared out the window.

"Er, Kathy? How soon can I . . ."

She gestured vaguely to the stairs.

"You can go on now. Thomas and Grace helped me clean it out already."

I nodded, even though she still wasn't looking at me, and headed upstairs. Then I realized that there was something else I should tell her.

"Kathy? Erm . . . you ought to know . . . I'm pregnant."

She slowly turned to look at me, nodded slowly, and then turned back.

Well at least she didn't seem too difficult to please.

I continued up the stairs and saw that when she'd said 'cleaned out,' she'd really meant cleaned out. The bedroom contained only a single, small bed, with no kind of sheet or covering. The bathroom and the other small room upstairs contained nothing at all, though they (as well as the bedroom) contained built-in storage space.

It didn't take long for me to unpack, and when I'd finished, I realized it was past time to begin dinner.

I took a deep breath and went back downstairs. Mrs. O'Connor remained as she'd been, so I walked through the room and into the kitchen. Her cupboards and refrigerator contained so little that I wondered how she'd been surviving. Still, we had to eat.

I had to be a little creative, but I managed to put together a small meal for us. I found a few trays to put them on and carried them out.

"Well," she said, smiling. "Thank you, dear. You can see you'll need to go shopping tomorrow. I'll get you some money before I go to bed."

"That sounds fine. Thanks."

We ate in relative silence, and I could tell it had been a while since she'd had a good meal. When we finished, I took everything back into the kitchen and began cleaning up. Bridget arrived a few minutes later with a little money.

"Charlotte, I'll set this here for you," she said, placing it on the counter.

"Thank you, ma'am."

She nodded.

"Goodnight, dear."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

Life with Bridget O'Connor and Thomas and Gracie Addison was more than I ever could have asked for - particularly after the idiot I'd been in the last few months. Working at the antiques shop was nice, partly because it was a slow season and Grace was still with me nearly every day, and partly because the items were sort of misplaced in time - like me.

Living with Bridget, too, I was able to take it easy. Even though I was cooking and cleaning for us both, neither of us was messy enough (or ate enough) for it to be too much trouble.

I was at the shop alone one day, pondering how I got to be so lucky, when Thomas sat down beside me.

"What are you thinking about so hard, Charlie?"

I sighed, but smiled at him.

"Just wondering what the catch is . . ."

He chuckled.

"Does there have to be a 'catch'?"

"The way my life is, yes. There most definitely has to be a catch. Tell me, honestly, Thomas - why in the world would you and Grace hire me on the spot? And why would Bridget just agree to let me live with her, no questions asked?"

"Well, sometimes Charlie, life gives you a blessing. When that happens, you should smile and take it, and do your best to appreciate it."

"Oh, I do! You don't know how much I appreciate-"

He was chuckling again.

"Not you, Charlie. Us. We'd been _searching_ for help and one day you just walk in. And poor Bridget's not had anyone besides us in . . . _years_." He smiled. "Besides, we couldn't turn away a girl with a wee one on the way. You're practically a wee one yourself."

"Yeah . . . Thanks Thomas. Really, I don't know how I could ever repay any of you."

"You just take care of yourself and that baby, hear?"

"I will."

To take care of my baby, though, I had to go to St. Mungo's. Luckily, I knew of a doctor there who was sympathetic to lycanthropes - and was already practicing there. She directed me to an OB/GYN who would be helpful and discreet, Dr. Sloane.

Dr. Sloane told me that everything looked fine, and that I needed to visit her regularly. She also gave me a list of books that would be helpful, like _What to Expect When You're Expecting . . . a Lycanthrope_.

I bought all of them and began avidly reading them, even putting muggle book jackets on them so I could read them at the shop.

Slowly, I built up a savings and began converting the second floor of Bridget O'Connor's house into a home for the baby and me.

The best part was when I got far enough along that Dr. Sloane could tell me the sex of the baby. Then I was able to begin converting the spare room upstairs into a nursery, and Thomas and Grace even helped me acquire a gorgeous wardrobe and rocking chair to put inside.

I couldn't resist charming the walls to make it seem as though the room was part of a garden. (My room was similar except that, since no one else would be in my room, I'd also charmed the ceiling to do the same as the Great Hall ceiling in Hogwarts.)

By the end of May, it was as though I could pop at any moment. I even had to take a few weeks off to go to St. Mungo's for observation. Dr. Sloane was worried that I wouldn't be able to make it to the hospital in time, and I agreed.

I had my daughter at 1:17 in the afternoon on June 8, 1978. Two days before the full moon.

The first time I held her was amazing. She was _tiny_.

"She's . . . beautiful."

I looked up in shock. It was Remus.

"Do you want to hold her? She _is_ your daughter."

He was reluctant, but he came in and gently took her in his arms.

"What have you named her?"

"Callisto Liliana Lupin. Of course, you have a say in that."

His amber eyes were tear-filled.

"No. That sounds perfect."


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"So," Remus said, looking at the wide-eyed young faces watching him, "Anna and I reconciled, and your parents were able to meet their first grandchild before they'd even got married.

"When Mrs. O'Connor passed, she left Anna the house, and, eventually, the Addisons passed on their shop to her as well.

"We, er, also got married . . . and five years later, we had a little boy - John William Lupin. They're all coming by later, now that they're finally able."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley boys gaped at him.

Finally, Fred whistled and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"You lucky dog."

Remus laughed.

"You have no idea."


End file.
